


On a Sunny Afternoon

by 23Murasaki



Series: Everyone Lives! [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bard vs the English language, Gen, Team Phantomhive Adventures, demoning is difficult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/23Murasaki/pseuds/23Murasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Agni is impressively wholesome, Sebastian has met his match, and Bard watches, wonders, and decides not to question anything. Prompts: subtle, sunshine</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a Sunny Afternoon

Sometimes it seemed like Mr. Sebastian didn’t even have a pulse, and that was creepy. Well, he had to have a pulse, because dead guys don’t walk around and make dumbass food with dumbass French names and flip their dumbass hair, but still. It was the spirit of the thing. The guy barely seemed human some days. It freaked Bard right the fuck out. No one else seemed to notice. Maybe he was just overthinking it.  
  
He probably was, because one needed a pulse, blood flow, and emotions to blush. Of course, that made him wonder whether or not it was weird to blush at other guys. It probably was, but somehow everyone in the manor had decided that Mr. Agni didn’t count as... whatever the hell he was supposed to count as. Meirin talked to him easily, Finny could shake his hand without hurting him, Snake’s snakes tended to curl up at his feet, and even the little master seemed willing to talk more and insult people less. Thinking about that sort of thing made Bard’s head hurt.  
  
Maybe it was a good kind of weird, even though it was also the as-fuck kind of weird. Whenever Mr. Agni was around, all of the curtains were pulled back and daylight lit up the house, even when it was a gray and rainy day. The kitchen, which was always either really cold or blazing hot was comfortably warm and smelled like foreign spices, there was food for everyone, and Mr. Sebastian was flushed and vehemently denying something too quietly for Bard to creep on while Mr. Agni laughed about it and patted him on the head.  
  
Whatever. He wasn’t sure he wanted to figure that one out. He’d just settle for liking Mr. Agni just as much as everyone else did. It was an unspoken agreement among the three of them: Mr. Agni and the prince were always welcome to visit and to stay as long as they wanted. Now, if only Sebastian and the little master shared that opinion, it’d be great.


End file.
